onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 308
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = 425 p.9-19 and 426 p.2-11, 13-19 | eyecatcher = Chopper - Zoro | rating = 10.5 | rank = 4 }} "Wait for Luffy! Fight to the Death on the Bridge of Hesitation!" is the 308th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The fight between Luffy and Lucci rages on, as the rest of the crew, minus Chopper, who cannot move at all, and Sanji, who went missing, face off against a massive army of Marines. Luffy seems to gain the upper hand in his fight, until Lucci hits him with his strongest attack, the Rokuougan with his Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard hybrid form at maximum power. However, a rousing talk from Usopp and great courage on his part of all people allows Luffy to gain his second wind. Luffy and Lucci come to devastating blows in the final clash of their incredible battle. Long Summary Lucci has apparently finished off Luffy, who is now coughing up blood and unable to get up after being ravaged by the Rokuougan techinque. Despite the fracturing with him, Usopp unmasks himself to his captain and commands Luffy to stand up, furious that he's not acting like the tough and infallible Luffy he once new. Usopp reminds Luffy that Enies Lobby isn't Hell, because though a thicket of smoke caused by the cannon desolation blocks it, there is a clear sky overhead, and an ocean they can still see, so there is hope. Sobbing, he rousts Luffy in whatever ways he can think of, ultimately goading Lucci to fight him next, even though it means certain death. Lucci responds to Usopp's taunting and informs Luffy that he is no longer worth fighting, since Luffy has collapsed. He sadistically says he will take pleasure in sending the Straw Hats to Hell and prepares to attack Usopp. Luffy, fiercely perturbed, struggles through his injuries to protect his comrade and declares he refuses to drop to the ground until Lucci is defeated. Lucci decides to cancel Life Return and reverts to his original, larger hybrid leopard form to use his brute strength to finish Luffy off. Chopper still cannot find the strength to move. He cries in lament that his friends are doing all the fighting while he's helpless, not to mention the fact he was confused as a tanuki by Chimney, further humiliating him. Sanji, after suddenly disappearing from the fray of battle, has wandered into the lower reaches of the Bridge of Hesitation. Now short-staffed, a guard complains over a Den Den Mushi when he hears the rest of the personnel have decided to vacate Enies Lobby in the wake of the Buster Call. Nami backs up Robin in battle with her Thunderbolt Tempo and the two women stop the Marines from closing in. Franky fights Captain Very Good and manages to beat him quickly despite his Beri Beri no Mi abilities. He catches Very Good's head and blasts it into a Marine battleship with his Weapons Left. Zoro fights Shu, but is stunned when Shuu reveals his Sabi Sabi no Mi to rust away Yubashiri. Angered at the loss of his sword, he picks up a Marine saber, which Shu corrodes just as easily. Usopp knocks out Shuu with a Firebird Star, after one of Lucci's wayward attacks happened to hit several Marines who nearly swamped him and gave him an opportunity to snipe him without being noticed. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This episode marks the debut of Very Good and Shu. Site Navigation de:Luffy wo mate! Tamerai no Hashi no Shitō!